Those of the Blood
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: When the Final Battle doesn't go as planned, what happens to the Wizarding World? And what is Beth going to do with the knowledge of the Prophecy? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you don't belongs to me. It's all mine!

Prologue

Hermione twirled her wedding ring around her finger. She tended to do this when she was nervous.

"Hermione, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Ginny tried to calm her friend down. "I'm almost positive this time."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that..." Hermione trailed off, tears almost threatening to leak out of her eyes. This was one of the only things she had wanted her whole life. Five years was too long to wait for it. She didn't want to have to wait one month more.

"Okay, this new charm works almost instantly. Are you ready?" Ginny asked, pointing her wand at her friend.

"Just do it," Hermione said, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid seeing the black color she was all too familiar with.

"Hermione, look, it's positive!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, you're not joking with me, are you?" Hermione begged her friend not to break her heart once again, giving her false hope like that.

"Look for yourself," Ginny replied. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a bright red glow coming from her stomach. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered, barely able to believe it.

"Yes, I told you that already." Ginny smiled, remembering her own shock when she realized she was pregnant for the first time.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby," she said, a little louder this time.

"You'll make great parents," Ginny assured her.

"We're going to be parents!" This time, Hermione nearly squealed in excitement. After 5 years of marriage, she and Harry were finally pregnant.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Hermione hugged Ginny, knowing nothing could bring her down.

SORCERER'SSTONECHAMBEROFSECRETSPRISONEROFAZKABANGOBLETOFFIRE

"Harry, I have great news." Hermione greeted her husband with the grin she still wore from when Ginny was there.

"Hermione, wait, let me get this out first." Harry sighed, not knowing how to break the news to his wife.

"What's wrong? Is it something at work? The Weasley's, are they okay?" Hermione's mind fluttered on many different scenarios that could make Harry this grave, but none of them even came close to the reason he was so solemn.

"He's back," Harry stated bluntly. "Voldemort is advancing on Hogwarts as we speak. You know I have to go."

Hermione heart fell and she knew Harry was right. Since Harry had told her about the prophecy that stated he must be the one to kill Voldemort, she had always had the fear in the back of her mind that Harry would one day leave her and would either return a murderer, even of such an evil person as Voldemort, and his conscience would be forever torn up by this, or he would never return again.

"Hermione, I have to go."

"I know. Go. But please, be careful. For me, and for the baby." Hermione's eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, still held a happiness and joy.

"A baby? You're pregnant?" Harry looked at his wife lovingly, almost not able to believe what he had heard.

"Yes Harry, we're going to be parents. So protect yourself. I love you."

"I love you. And you too," he added the last part gazing lovingly at Hermione's perfectly flat stomach. Now, even more, he had to destroy Voldemort, not only for the entire world, but also for his precious child.

Harry turned his face up again to stare into Hermione's. She was able to hold back the tears, but he could see them resting on her lower lid, almost spilling out. He leaned forward and tendering brushed his lips across hers. Hermione pulled him closer, not wanting the kiss to end. After a few moments, Harry pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then Disapparated with a loud "pop." As Hermione stared into the air that was once surrounding her husband, she broke down into sobs.

That night, Hermione did something she hadn't done since she had entered Hogwarts. She prayed. While she had been brought up with religious parents, she had never really seen the need for religion. But now, in her time of need, she thought, if there is a higher power, now would be a great time to appeal to it.

Her heart over flowed with concern, pouring into her pleading words of protection for the man she loved with all her heart. Around 4 am, she finally drifted off to sleep. She only succumbed to the need as she thought of the child, her child,which depended on her for everything.

"I want to give you the best life possible. That is why your father is not here tonight. He's making the world a better place," Hermione caressed and spoke to her stomach as she slipped off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. The Morning After

Yea! Next Chapter! It's kinda short, but I'll be putting the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!

Chapter One - The Morning After

The next morning, Hermione awoke abruptly. She clutched the blankets closer against the early morning chill, and wondered what had woken her up so suddenly. Then she remembered the events of last night, and jumped out of bed.

"Harry?" She called throughout the house, hoping she would find her husband safe and sound, possibly even trying to make breakfast for her as he normally had on special occasions.

"Mistress, Master Harry Potter has not returned from Hogwarts," Dobby explained. Though Hermione still insisted that House-elves were slave labor, Harry had been unsuccessful at tearing Dobby's loyalty to him, so Hermione allowed him to stay, but gave him generous benefits.

"Tell me the minute he comes home." Hermione felt weak and prayed that Harry would be safe.

"I'm afraid he can't do that." Ron stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ron, what are you doing here? What do you mean, he can't do that?" Hermione questioned her old friend.

Ron's eyes were bloodshot, and it looked as though he had been crying all night. His face sported a dark purple bruise around his eye and several scratches along his neck. A sling was supported his left arm, and his clothes were in tatters. "Hermione, we lost," he choked out.

"Lost? What - what happened?" Hermione didn't want to believe what Ron was saying.

"There were too many. The Death Eaters overpowered us. Most of us were able to escape, except -" Ron took a deep breath and tried to hold back his tears. "Charlie suffered a pretty nasty curse and St. Mungo's still isn't sure whether he'll make it, and Harry -" This time, tears did fall. "Harry's dead."

Hermione stood there and had to grope for the nearby couch, trying not to faint. "No, it can't be true."

Ron looked at her with sadness. "You-Know-Who kept torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse. We tried to help him, but there were just too many Death Eaters. After he stopped struggling, they all Disapparated. It was chaos for a while, everyone running around to see who needed what care. By the time we got to Harry, he was gone. Someone must have taken the b- him. We just don't know who," Ron explained with relative calmness, but didn't know how he could comfort his grieving friend.

"Is there a chance - could he still be alive?" Hermione just couldn't grasp that her husband was gone, that he would never return.

"Do you think they would have left if he was still alive?" Ron knew he had to help her accept the truth. Hermione broke down. Her sobs became hysterical, and she clutched her stomach as though to shield the child within from the horrible truth, that he or she would never have a father.

A few moments later, a loud "pop" alerted them that someone had just Apparated into the house. Hermione looked up and watched Arthur Weasley put his arms around her and pull her properly onto the couch.

"I'm sure Ron has already told you the horrible events of last night. I hope you will also understand the new security measures that must be taken to protect you," Arthur explained.

"And the baby," Hermione whispered.

Arthur and Ron's faces expressed a mild surprise, then joy for her. "Yes, your child would be in grave danger if You-Know-Who ever found out about it. That is why we are suggesting a Fidelus Charm. Do you know how that works?"

Hermione nodded, remembering the conversation she had overheard all those years ago in the Three Broomsticks about Sirius Black. "Who will be my Secret Keeper?"

"That's for you to decide. Choose wisely. The best person is someone you trust, but are not particularly close to. That way it makes it harder for him to find."

Hermione searched her brain, looking for someone she could trust. The Weasleys were an obvious choice, but too obvious for their safety. An old teacher perhaps? That was too obvious for her as well. Then she thought of the perfect Secret Keeper. "Parvati Patil."

Ron gave her a confused look. "Why Parvati?"

"She is someone I know I can trust, but she and I haven't spoken since school. Exactly what we're looking for, right Mr. Weasley?" Hermione looked over at Arthur.

"Of course, she'll be perfect. Come Ron, we have to warn Parvati. Hermione, would you like to remain in this house?"

Hermione nodded immediately. Grimmauld Place was the only home she and Harry had ever had, though he had been fixing up Godric's Hollow to live where his parents did. "This is my home."

"Very well. The charm will be performed as quickly as possible. Until then, remain inside the house. Don't let anyone inside, okay?" Arthur ordered as he prepared to exit.

"Okay. Thank you," Hermione replied.

Ron pulled her into one last comforting hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, then Disapparated along with his father.

"Would Mistress like her breakfast?" Dobby crept up behind her and inquired.

"No Dobby, not now. I'd like to be alone for a little while." As Dobby silently left, Hermione sank down onto the couch, and allowed the tears to leave her eyes silently.


	3. A little surprise

I've introduced some new members of the Weasley family in this chapter, so to keep them straight, they are:

Bill and Fleur have Daniel (6), Julia (4) Jacqueline (4) and Alyssa (2)  
Charlie and Melissa(OC) have Kevin (4) and Andrew (1)  
Fred and Laura(OC) have Heather (5) and Peter (2)  
George and Emma(OC) have Ivy (5) Gerard (3) and Amy (1)  
Ron and Katie(OC) have Colbert (5) and Adelaide (3)  
Ginny and Neville have Jessica(5) Brianna(3) and Michael(1)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot, some of the Weasley wives, and the kids.

Chapter Two - A Little Surprise

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Hermione lay in the hospital bed, exhausted beyond belief. She was glad she had decided to have the baby in a muggle hospital, because the drugs were so much better. It baffled her that some women chose to do this more than once. She had almost begged not to have the child as she felt her son enter the world.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, here's your son." A young nurse handed the blue bundle to her and exited the room to let her have some bonding time.

"Hello. I'm your mummy." Hermione could barely believe herself. She was a mother. This tiny bundle of more blankets that flesh was her son. As she caressed his soft baby hair, a sudden pain jolted through her abdomen. She called a nurse, not knowing what was going on.

A few moments later, the doctor gave her a weak smile as he examined her. "Well, it looks like someone else wants out. How do you feel about two?"

"Twins?" Hermione said in disbelief, then another contraction washed over her.

"Since you're already almost fully dilated, this should go pretty fast." Hermione just nodded, still unable to believe that she was going to have twins, and wishing once again that Harry could be alive to see this miracle.

Twenty minutes later, the nurse handed Hermione a new, pink wrapped bundle, and wheeled in a bassinet that held her sleeping son.

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" Ron poked his head in the door, a huge grin on his face. He was shortly followed by the rest of the Weasleys, who had managed to look the part of muggles for their trip. Fred and George had tried to bring a bag of jokes for the twins, hoping to create a new generation of jokesters, but Molly had made them leave it outside the room, though they had managed to sneak some joke wands into their pockets. Their daughters, Heather and Ivy, who were practically twins themselves, had managed to sneak some ton-tongue toffees under their grandmother's radar as well.

"Hello everyone." Hermione smiled at the family that had practically become her own family.

"Wait, twins?" Ron looked at the two bundles, hardly believing it.

"Yes. I didn't even know until just before Elizabeth was born," Hermione replied.

"Elizabeth? That's the girl's name?" Ginny asked, slightly surprised. Hermione had always talked of naming her daughter Lily, in honor of Harry's mother.

"Yes. Everyone, meet Sirius James and Elizabeth Lily Potter. Sirius, Elizabeth, meet the Weasleys." Hermione smiled at her beautiful children.

"He looks so much like Harry," Charlie observed, who was closest to the bassinet.

"May I hold him?" Melissa asked, cooing at the little boy.

"Of course."

"I think Elizabeth is going to end up looking like you," Ginny predicted as she watched Hermione twirl the soft, curly brown hair of her daughter around her fingers.

"It's getting late. We better leave Hermione so she can spend some time with her children," Molly suggested after about a half-hour.

"Okay. See you later Hermione!" Ginny called. A chorus of good-byes came from the rest of them as they slowly made their way out of the room, each wanting just one more minute to hold the babies.

"Congratulations Harry. We're parents," Hermione whispered to the empty room, and suddenly felt very alone.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Red Fox7: Hey Emily! Thanks for the review! Ron was talking about Harry's body, but he thought the word might make Hermione a little uneasy.

Puddin' Head: Thanks for your reviews Becky! And you could write good too if you set your mind to it.

Ceannasai Dar Tine: Thanks for being my first and faithful reviewer!


	4. Betrayal

Sorry I've been so long in updating. I was at camp this last week, as I said. Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Three - Betrayal

"Come on Sirius, you can do it!" Hermione kneeled on the floor as the toddler stood unsteadily before her. He slowly placed his left foot down and carefully shifted his weight to that foot. As he began to lift his right foot, he leaned too much and toppled over.

"Well, I guess you're not quite ready. But you can do it." Hermione cuddled her 13-month-old son close to her.

"Mama!" She heard the distinct cry of her daughter. She stood with her son in her arms and turned around to see the girl walking unsteadily toward her. Her arms were outstretched like a tightrope walker's for balance.

"Good job Beth. You just want to outshine your brother, don't you?" She tickled Beth under her chin, her "tickle spot," and set Sirius down to roam with his sister. Hermione left the two in the living room while she went to check on Dobby's work in the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment, Mistress," Dobby said from behind a huge boiling pot of water.

"Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Mistress." Hermione's morals had not sunk so low that she would allow Dobby to take on a subservient role around her. "And let me help you with that."

"NO!" Dobby exclaimed, and for good reason. The one time he had allowed Hermione to help him bake anything, she had mixed up the salt and sugar in a batch of cookies. Harry had laughed at the look on Dobby and Hermione's faces as they had sampled their creation, then ended up being force-fed much of the batch.

Hermione recalled this memory and smiled. Life had been so carefree, so full of joy for them, those first few years, just out of Hogwarts and newlywed. She was snapped out of her reverie by a loud smashing noise from the living room and the cries of the twins.

"What's wrong?" Hermione searched the ground, thinking the twins had brought something down on their heads.

"Hand them over Mud-Blood," a harsh, blood-chilling voice spoke from the doorway. Hermione looked up, and saw the person she least wanted to see. She quickly gathered her children into her arms, and backed off into the kitchen.

"You can't save them, anymore than their pathetic father could kill my Master!" Draco Malfoy bore down on Hermione, his wand outstretched. "Hand them over, or you will suffer the same fate as him."

"Never!" Hermione screamed over the wailing of the two children clutched within her arms.

"Very well. _Crucio_!" Hermione felt as though she was being stabbed all over by millions of tiny needles, and she fell to the floor, crying in pain, and unable to reach for her wand to retaliate. Her arms went slack around the twins, and she felt Sirius being ripped from her arms.

"NO!" Dobby cried, brandishing a spoon like a sword. Hermione tried to tell him to go back, to take Elizabeth and run, but her mouth wasn't working.

A cruel, mirthless laugh made Hermione cringe in fear. "This is the best protector you have, an old, wash-upped House-Elf? How pathetic. He never was very useful," Malfoy muttered, sending Dobby a superior look.

"You shall not harm the Mistress or the young master!" Dobby cried, and sent Draco falling backwards with his own brand of magic.

"I'll be back," Malfoy stated, then Disapparated, a wailing Sirius clutched tightly in his arms.

"Dobby, go get Ron. Tell him we've been betrayed. Tell him we need a new Secret Keeper, and a new house," Hermione whispered, trying to calm Beth down as best she could, not even daring to believe her son had been ripped so cruelly from her arms.

"Yes Mistress," Dobby obeyed, Disapparating on the spot.

A few minutes later, Ron and Arthur Weasley appeared in front of her. Hermione's face still showed little emotion, just a fierce denial that such sadness had again fallen upon her.

"What happened? How do you know Parvati betrayed you?" Ron asked, looking around the room and noticed the door had been ripped off its hinges.

"Did someone come? You-Know-Who, or a Death Eater?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Malfoy was here. He took Sirius," Hermione said, with almost no emotion escaping her voice.

"Draco Malfoy? He was here?" Ron tried to clarify. Hermione nodded her head.

"Godric's Hollow is all fixed up for you, when you're ready to move in. And you'll need to choose a new Secret Keeper," Mr. Weasley supplied, knowing that Hermione didn't want to deal with the truth at the moment. "By the way, some Auror's found Parvati this morning. She was dead, killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. They suspect that You-Know-Who forced the information out of her," Arthur gave her a weak defense.

"Dobby. He'll be my new Secret Keeper," Hermione replied, then set herself to the task at hand, which was packing. The first item she picked up, an old gray stuffed hippogriff affectionately named Beaky, caused the reality to hit her. Sirius would never again play with this favorite toy, or smile his "Harry" smile at her again, or try to be as good as his little sister. He was gone.

"Hermione, there is something else we'd like to run by you. It seems that some Death Eaters may have found out that Professor Trelawney is the one who made the prophecy about Harry and You-Know-Who, and about Pettigrew. She is looking for a place to live, safe from the Death Eaters that would no doubt capture her in the hopes that she may yet produce another prophecy that could help them. Would you be willing to share your home with her?" Ron explained.

Hermione thought for a moment. It would obviously be depressing; living with someone whose favorite pastime seemed to be predicting the deaths of others. Yet again, if it was her house, she could always lay down some groundrules, like no predictions on Trelawney's part. "Sure, I'll do it," she replied, then went back to packing.

A few hours later, Hermione was at the front porch of the home Harry had spent so much time on, hoping to one day bring his family to live here permanently. She pushed the door open and marveled at the work Harry had put into it. When she had last seen it, the house was a pile of rubbish. Now, it was a beautiful two-story home. The entryway had been painted a cheery light blue. A small table stood at one side, a mirror mounted on the wall behind it. On the table, an unremarkable envelope sat. Hermione set down the bag she was holding then went to pick up the letter. The envelope simply read "Hermione" in handwriting she knew so well.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_As I sit back and enjoy the fruits of my labor, I would like to share my feelings with you. In this house that stands in the same plot that saw me grow through my first year of life, I cannot wait to bring our family here, to watch them grow and learn throughout their lives. One day, we will tell our children our story. The tale that began, and will hopefully end, within this house._

_Hermione, I want you to have the second room on the right, just up the staircase. I built it with you and your desires in mind. I hope that you will enjoy it._

_I love you so much. Thank you for allowing me to share my life with you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

As Hermione read the letter, it almost felt like Harry was once again back with her. She could practically feel his spirit welcoming his wife and daughter into his pride and joy.

"Hermione, why don't you and Beth go take a look at the rooms, eh? Trelawney will be here in a few minutes, so you could pick out a room for her as well," Ron suggested, recognizing Harry's handwriting as well, and trying to avoid the scene Hermione would undoubtedly show if left to dwell on the letter too long.

"Sure," Hermione replied, and picked up her sleeping daughter to explore the spacious home. Her first stop was the second door on the right. She stepped inside, and immediately knew that Harry had indeed created it just for her.

Shelves covered almost every square inch of wall, filled with books. A large picture window cast the last light of the dying sun on a comfy looking armchair, a matching footstool, and a small table sitting next to it. Hermione noticed that the books on the shelves were arranged by subject, then alphabetically by the author's last name. Almost every subject under the sun was covered, from classical muggle literature, to how to get rid of garden gnomes. She found Hogwarts, A History, sitting almost in a place of honor on a desk. It also contained several sheets of parchment, an inkwell, and a beautiful golden eagle feathered quill.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered to her husband's lingering spirit.


	5. Memories

Chapter Four - Memories of Harry

"Okay Beth, time for bed. What story to you want tonight?" Hermione pulled the covers up around her five-year-old daughter. Ginny's prediction at the hospital had been almost perfect; Beth was practically a miniature Hermione. Her long brown hair was stick straight, but her eyes were the same warm chocolate brown, and she read each and every book she could get her hands on. Most days, Hermione would discover her daughter engrossed in the library Harry had created for her.

"Tell me about Daddy," Beth asked. This was her favorite topic, her father.

Hermione sighed. Though Beth didn't know it, today was the sixth anniversary of Harry's death. Not that Hermione celebrated it, but her mind had definitely wandered toward Harry more often that day than normal. "What do you want to hear?" Hermione resigned herself to digging up good memories, ones that would help her remember the wonderful times she shared.

"Why did you two fall in love?" Even though she lived with her, Hermione was amazed at Beth's maturity and intuitive nature.

"Well, it all started at Hogwarts, of course. Harry and I were both sorted into Gryffindor, but we never really talked or anything. We were only eleven, so boys and girls didn't really "hang out" together at that age. Then Harry and Ron saved me from the troll that had been let loose in the castle." Hermione smiled, remembering the points that had been taken from her, and the points awarded to Harry and Ron, more for surviving than for actually fighting the troll.

"That's when you became friends," Beth stated with a smile. Uncle Ron was her favorite of her Weasley "Uncles."

"Do you want to tell the story or shall I?" Hermione asked, mock threatening to stop the tale. When Beth shook her head vigorously, Hermione continued. "Well, it was our third year when I first started having feelings for Harry. Even in the face of a man he thought wanted to murder him, he still stood strong. And when he found out Pettigrew did it, yet told Lupin and Sirius not to kill him, I could tell Harry was really growing up and caring more about life than revenge." Hermione let herself go in the memory of riding Buckbeak, her arms clutched tight around Harry.

"What about Krum and Uncle Ron?" Beth asked, knowing what her mother would say next.

"Yes, it took a while for Harry and I to admit our feelings. When he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball our fourth year, I figured I might as well go with Viktor, and hopefully get him a little jealous. But he was so smitten over Cho that he barely realized I was there. Viktor was great, for a while, but I knew I was just leading him on, so I ended the relationship before he got hurt too bad. During this time, I could also tell that Ron was developing some feelings for me, but I kept hoping that Harry would realize how much I cared for him."

"By our sixth year, I had pretty much given up hope that Harry would ever look to me as something more than a friend. So I decided to transfer my feelings over to Ron, thinking that if I was with somebody who liked me as more than a friend, I'd learn to like him more. I tried, but it never worked. My feelings for Harry were too deep, and I was just stringing Ron along again. We broke up after about six months of mostly snogging." Hermione blushed a little, admitting to her five-year-old daughter that she had been snogging.

"But then you and Dad got together, right?" Beth took the comment in stride, and wanted to hurry to her favorite part of the story.

"Yes, Harry and I got together. We were looking for the horcruxes that held Voldemort's spirit, and would aid us in defeating him. Ron wasn't with us at the time, because his mother had become very ill. So it was just Harry and I. By that time, Voldemort was on to what we were doing, and all the horcruxes were being heavily guarded by his faithful Death Eaters, as well as some of the other nasty creatures he was using to do his bidding. Harry and I tried to get past them under his invisibility cloak, but unfortunately, there were some Dementors guarding the entrance to the house we suspected held the horcrux. The Dementors were able to find us, ripped off the cloak, and were about to perform the Kiss. Harry held me close, and, just when I thought my soul would be ripped from me, and I'd never have the opportunity to do it again, I kissed him. He looked at me, then produced the biggest, brightest Patronus I have ever seen. The Dementors fled, and the remaining Death Eaters couldn't find us as we slipped under the cloak again. Once inside the house, we hid in a tiny broom closet and waited for hours until they stopped searching for us. During that time, we talked quietly about our feelings for one another, and the kiss. I told Harry that I had had feelings for him since our third year. He told me that he had felt something more than friendship for me since our second year, when I had been petrified. He had just been too scared it would ruin our friendship if he admitted it, and I didn't feel the same way.

"Well, we destroyed that horcrux, a goblet that had been owned by Helga Hufflepuff, and returned to the Burrow, our unofficial headquarters. Molly had made a full recovery from her illness, and Ron was overjoyed to begin the search for the next horcrux. When Harry and I told him about the new side of our relationship, he said, 'about time,' and moved on to the next topic of conversation. A few months later, Harry proposed." Hermione finished the story, hoping that Beth would now be asleep. She looked over at her, and she was wide-awake, full of more questions.

"What made you fall in love with Daddy?" Beth looked at her closely, as if searching for the answer in her face.

"Well, at first it was his kindness, the way he looked out for those around him. Then it was his strength, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He faced dangers and horrors most people only have nightmares about. And you can never forget the physical side. Harry was quite attractive." Hermione smiled at her daughter, knowing she would have more questions.

"Do you still love Daddy?" Beth asked gravely.

"Of course I do. He was my first and only love. He gave me a wonderful daughter, and -" Hermione tried to choose her words carefully, "- a son I will never forget. And I love you too," she added, kissing the top of Beth's head.

"I love you too, Mummy," Beth whispered. "Mum, why can't we ever go out? Aunt Sibyll was talking today about Hogwarts, and how she missed the beautiful grounds. Why can't we go see it?"

Hermione pulled a small grimace at the term, "Aunt Sibyll." Since Beth had grown up with the woman, she had a certain fondness for her. Luckily, she didn't believe in the lugubrious predictions cast by the near fraud. Yet Trelawney insisted upon the young girl calling her "aunt," to make them feel more like a family.

"Beth, honey, you know why we can't go to Hogwarts. It's not the place it was when your father and I were there. Besides, the house is protected. If you were to leave, you'd be in grave danger."

"Yeah, I know. 'Death Eaters could be lurking around every corner,'" Beth recited the mantra she had heard since her earliest days.

"We are only trying to protect you," Hermione assured her. "Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Mummy."

"Goodnight."


	6. The prophecy

Chapter Five - The Prophecy

Beth sighed in aggravation. She just couldn't master this spell. No matter how many times her mother tried to show her, the Summoning Charm kept eluding her.

"Ahh, practicing your charms, I see. They can be useful, for those who don't possess the Sight to see what lies ahead, and avoid the danger that will come," Trelawney.

"Aunt Sibyll, what about your charm work? I've barely seen you do any magic," Beth asked curiously, hoping she could help her with this horrible charm.

Trelawney blushed slightly. "When One is blessed with the Sight, other abilities may be taken away, to not make others jealous, you see."

"You're worse than Mum's friend Neville, aren't you?" Trelawney didn't reply, which assured Beth of the truth.

"Well, I must go to the kitchen. I foresee that Dobby will have a terrible accident." Trelawney walked off.

"Oh, I bet you do." Beth muttered under her breath. After spending 12 years with the woman, she knew without a doubt that most of her predictions were just ominous guesses.

A loud gasp alerted Beth's attention that all was not right with the old Professor. She turned, and the woman stood rigid, her eyes wide, and a raspy voice escaped her mouth.

_The Boy-Who-Lived lives on_

_Aided by those of the Blood_

_He may yet rid the world of the Dark Lord's power_

_The Boy-Who-Lived lives on_

Beth looked at the old professor for a long moment. "Aunt Sibyll?" she asked concerned.

"Yes dear?" she replied, her voice back to normal, and seemingly not worried about the odd words she had spoken. Beth's eyes widened in understanding. She had just made another prophecy.

"Uh, nothing. It's not important," Beth brushed off her earlier concern. She also felt it would be better not to alert Trelawney that she had made another prediction. What she didn't know might actually help her, should she find herself in the company of Death Eaters.

Beth retreated to Hermione's library to think. Like her mother, the smell and feel of the old books had a calming effect, as well as stimulated her mind. _The Boy-Who-Lived, isn't that what they called Dad? _she thought. _But, if Dad is still alive, then... _The next part of the prophecy came to her mind. _"Aided by those of the Blood, He may yet rid the world of the Dark Lord's power." But who were those of the blood?_

"Beth, dinner time!" Hermione yelled up, interrupting her thoughts. Beth knew one thing for sure. She couldn't tell her mother the truth. Not only would she not believe her, but she would most likely forbid her from trying to discover the truth. This was her duty, to find her father and restore the Wizarding World to its former glory.

"Coming Mum!" Beth yelled back, already formulating a plan to sneak out and search for her father, the savior of the world.


	7. A look into Voldemort's Operations

Sorry I took so long to update. I was on vacation for a week and a half, and then my stupid computer deleted half of the story. I'll try to update quickly, but I'm starting again with almost nothing written. Enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. I wish I did, but my name is not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Six - A Look Into Voldemort's Operations

"Master, I have brought you a gift." Wormtail approached the Dark Lord with a brown sack slung across his back. The contents of the sack were squirming and screaming in frustration and fear.

"Wormtail, you think that you can repair the blunder with that witch? You still haven't gotten me the location of that blasted Order of the Phoenix!" Voldemort held his wand pointed threateningly at Wormtail's chest.

"I - I apologize for that blunder. But she did tell you the location of the mudblood," Wormtail pointed out, then squeaked in fear for correcting the Dark Lord.

"Yes, but only after some strong persuasion. You will do well to remember that lesson." Wormtail clutched himself in memory of the torture he endured.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, what is it you've brought me?" Voldemort grew impatient at the blundering of his only servant too stupid to act for himself.

"Ah yes. My Lord, I give you..." Wormtail flipped the sack upside down and out tumbled a slumped, sobbing green creature.

"A HOUSE-ELF! What do I want with a house-elf?" Voldemort glared at the pathetic minion.

"Not just any house-elf. The elf that serves the mudblood. And, I believe that he is her secret keeper. He could lead us to the other," Wormtail offered, hoping to avoid the rage of the powerful being before him.

Voldemort sat in thought for a moment. If he got his hands on the other one, who knows what power the two would have together? And what knowledge the other could impart to him? "Wormtail, you may have actually proved useful. Bring the boy to me."

"Of course," Wormtail said with a bow, almost giddy with happiness as he ran off. The Dark Lord had complemented him, well almost. He returned a moment later with a teenage boy, about 13 years old. His black hair sat untamable on his head, hooding his hazel eyes, yet said to flash emerald green when he became enraged. Those who knew his grandfather said that he was practically his clone.

"Sirius, say hello to the elf. He belonged to your father, you know." Sirius gave no expression to this revelation, even the mention of his father, though inside he recalled how hurtful his father had been to his Lord and Master Voldemort. The word father held only revulsion and anger to him.

"Sirius, you will order the elf to tell you the location of that pathetic Mudblood's home," Voldemort commanded his minion.

"As you wish, my Master." Sirius bowed, then turned towards Dobby. "Tell me where they are. As your Master, I command you!"

Dobby sat trembling on the ground. He looked at Sirius with sadness. The boy looked so much like Harry, but his temper and disposition had been twisted by being raised by the evilness of Voldemort. He had already hurt himself several times for letting his guard down and getting caught by the Death Eater.

"Tell me you wretched creature!" Sirius raised his hand to inflict harm upon the elf.

"She's. . . she's at number 23 Godric's Hollow," Dobby sobbed, the answer barely audible.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Sirius gave the elf a twisted smile. He then looked to the Dark Lord for more instruction.

"Have the elf take you to the house, then bring the mudblood, her disgusting offspring, and anyone else there. Don't harm the mudblood or the girl, but kill anyone else that gets in your way. Meet us at the fortress when you're done," Voldemort gave Sirius his final orders.

"Yes Master." Sirius bowed and pulled Dobby out of the room with him. "Now, you will show me where my mother and dear younger sister are hiding," Sirius said, regarding his relatives with sarcasm at the thought of being connected to them.

Dobby hit himself once again, and moved toward the door, constantly twisting his ears in his hands.

**So, did you like it? Leave a review!**


	8. Comings and Goings

Well, if anyone out there is still interested, I'm BACK! School, writer's block, and just general laziness have kept the story from being updated. But I'm back for good! So, read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, I would know how Harry Potter ends.

Chapter Seven: Coming and Going

Beth took a deep breath. She was terrified of going out into the real world. Hermione had sheltered her daughter so carefully from the Death Eaters and the others who had made Wizards and Muggles alike afraid to leave their homes at times. She stepped out into the crisp, cool morning air, checked once again her note explaining her absence was in clear view on the front table, and shut the door behind her. Armed with her father's Firebolt and the legacy of her grandfather in his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, Beth mounted the broom and set off for Hogwarts.

The old school had been turned into Voldemort's official headquarters after Harry's "death." While the place would be crawling with Death Eaters, it was also the last place Harry had been seen alive. Beth hoped that her father would still remain there. After all, the Forest would be a great place to hide out, and why would Voldemort think to look so close to his headquarters.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Beth recited as she took another look at the map. As she inspected the labeled dots that twisted and turned around the corridors and grounds of Hogwarts, a few familiar names jumped out at her. Draco Malfoy, who had risen to level within Voldemort's inner circle that even his father had not achieved. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were flanking him, just like always. Peter Pettigrew seemed to be nervous about something; he wouldn't stop pacing. As Beth put the map away, she noticed a bird soaring just ahead of her. The majestic creature swooped and swirled with the gentle wind. Beth smiled, recognizing it as a falcon, the same kind of falcon as one that nested near her home. She continued her flight on toward Hogwarts, and closer to the discovery of her father.

SORCERER'SSTONECHAMBEROFSECRETSPRISONEROFAZKABANGOBLETOFFIREORDEROFTHEPHOENIXHALFBLOODPRINCESORCERER'SSTONECHAMBEROFSECRETSPRISONEROFAZKABAN

"Beth? Beth, where are you?" Hermione wandered around the house, trying to find her missing daughter. "Sibyll, have you seen Beth? I can't find her anywhere," Hermione asked as she passed by Trelawney's bedroom.

"No, I haven't seen her. And Dobby seems to be missing as well. I sent him out yesterday for a few things. Surely it doesn't take an entire night to find monkshood and mandrake root, does it?" Trelawney effectively added to Hermione's worries.

"Oh, where could that girl be? I swear, she seems to become more and more like Harry everyday," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Trelawney asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said a little louder. Just then, the front door opened very loudly.

"There she is. Where have you…" Hermione trailed off as she saw the figure that stood framed in the doorway.

"Hello Mother," the boy said, his voice almost humorous with the irony of the word.

Hermione stared at the teenager. Her mind fluttered back as she looked on the teenager that so resembled his father. "Sirius?" Hermione asked incredulously, then she practically jumped down the stairs to engulf her son in her arms.

"Oh Sirius, is it really you? Sibyll, come down here! Sirius is back!" Hermione yelled the last part so loud Sirius nearly clapped his hands over his ears, but was prevented by Hermione's bone crushing grasp. "How did you get away from Voldemort? Are you okay? How did you find us? Do you-" Hermione was stopped when Sirius finally spoke again.

"I found Dobby. He was the one who led me to you," Sirius made to gesture at the house-elf, but he had already slipped off to the kitchen. 'Probably to punish himself some more,' Sirius thought, amused. Suddenly, Dobby ran back into the entryway at full speed, a piece of paper clutched in his hands. He gave it to Hermione, attempting to keep the contents from Sirius. After a moment, Sirius realized what the elf was trying.

"Do not trust the young master. He was raised by You-Know-Who. He was sent bring you and the young mistress to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Leave now, while you still can," Hermione read aloud. "Dobby, this must be…" Hermione never finished her thought before her body roughly hit the ground from the stupefying curse.

"You, elf, carry the mudblood. And if you communicate with her or anyone else again, I will personally see that you are sent back to the Malfoy house. I heard he was your old master. How nice would that be? Like a trip down memory lane," Sirius yanked Dobby roughly by the back of his shirt.

"Sirius, don't do this," another voice called from the top of the stairs. Sirius whirled around to see Trelawney standing at the top of the stairs.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled again, and Trelawney dropped where she stood.

"We will take these two back to my master. The girl will come to us. I can feel it." Sirius cast another spell to make Trelawney float down the stairs and follow him out the door. As the door slammed behind him, a small white envelope floated to the floor, bearing the simple word "mum" on the outside. Outside, a portkey awaited to take them back to Sirius's home, Hogwarts.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm finished with writing, so the next chapter will be up in a few days to a week, depending on how many reviews I get. So if you want to read more, REVIEW!


	9. The Falcon

I will post this one time, but it wil be my last if I don't get any reviews! So read and review people!

Chapter Eight: The Falcon

It was just getting dark when Beth saw a large lake reflect the setting sun. As she followed the dying light, she eventually landed in a small clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Beth whispered to the map. She lit her wand to allow her some light as she observed the objects of the map. Luckily, none seemed aware of her presence, as they were all heading off to the Great Hall for dinner, it appeared.

Beth then looked for her own black dot. To her astonishment, there appeared to be another person standing right above her. She looked up into the trees, and noticed the falcon that had been following her most of the day. Beth stared at the map. "That can't be right," she muttered. Again, her gaze wandered up into the tree, but no falcon was perched above her this time.

"I must be imagining things," she thought aloud, not believing the name that appeared on the dot.

"I thought the same thing too at one time," a voice said from behind her. Beth whirled around to stare at the figure standing before her.

"It's you."

HARRYPOTTERANDTHESORCERER'SSTONECHAMBEROFSECRETSPRISONEROFAZKABANGOBLETOFFIREORDEROFTHEPHOENIXHALFBLOODPRINCESORCERER'SSTONECHAMBEROFSECRETS

"Master, I regret to tell you that the girl was no where to be found. But I believe that she will come to us. When she discovers her mother's disappearance, there is no doubt that she will know it was us," Sirius bowed before Voldemort, while Hermione and Trelawney struggled against their Death Eater captors behind them.

"The girl is who I need the most. Are you sure you are willing to risk this?" Voldemort responded in a cold threat.

"Yes. I am positive the girl will come to us."

"In that case, it will be on your head if she does not come. Meanwhile, why don't you show our guests to their rooms?" Voldemort's voice took on an almost gentle tone as he referred to Hermione and Trelawney, who had fallen silent at the realization that they were to become bait for Beth.

"Come right this way, 'mother,'" Sirius addressed her with sarcasm. Hermione didn't know how to react. The son that she had dreamed of being returned to her had finally come home. But his upbringing had left him almost as cruel and heartless as Voldemort himself.

"You don't have to do this Sirius. Please, come back to us. We love you. I love you," Hermione pleaded with her son.

"Love? What is love? I serve my Master. He is the only person I need."

"If you only knew the power of love," Hermione replied quietly.

Into the light stepped a muscular, dark-haired figure. Behind a pair of broken and bandaged glasses flashed bright green eyes. Years of flying in the wind, with no regard for physical appearance left his hair wind-blown and unmanageable, but then again, it had always been like that. He smile broadly as Beth tried to contain the joy welling up inside her.

"Daddy!" she cried, and flung herself into Harry's arms. "It's you. It's really you!" Beth could feel the teardrops on her head as she in turn soaked Harry's well-worn shirt.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so glad I can finally reveal myself to you," Harry's eyes sparkled as he looked deeply into his daughter's face.

"You're the falcon. The one that lived just behind the house. You're an animagus? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Beth looked at her father in confusion.

"I couldn't," Harry replied simply. "I wanted to, so bad. You see, during my last fight with Voldemort, I became so weak. I knew that one more curse would do me in. I had almost given up hope, but then the Death Eaters left. I guess they figured I was dead, since I had stopped struggling a long time before that. As I weakly watched Ron and all the others attend to the needs of everyone else, I realized that I had let down not only you and your mother and brother, but the entire world. I couldn't face anyone for a while. So I turned into an falcon. I had learned to become an animagus about six months before that, but I hadn't told anyone, not even Hermione, yet. I figured after a short time, I could return, and I wouldn't feel so disappointed with myself."

"We never cared about that. All mum and I ever wanted was for you to be there, to be a part of our lives. I just wanted a daddy. I didn't, and still don't, care whether you're the savior of the world, or the world's biggest fiasco. I wanted my dad," Beth interrupted his self-tirade with a ray of brightness.

"I know that. But when Sirius was kidnapped, I realized that if I returned, you would be in much greater danger. So I remained as the quiet observer of your everyday life. Which was very good, after hearing Trelawney's newest prediction," Harry finished.

"Yes! That's why I went looking for you. I knew you were alive. I figured that you might have hid out in the Forest for all these years," Beth explained her reasoning.

"Well, that probably would had made a good hiding place. But I wanted to be near you."

"This is good though. With two of us, it will be easier to understand the prophecy. Here." Beth pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans, which she had written the prophecy on. Harry held it and read aloud.

_The Boy-Who-Lived lives on_

_Aided by those of the Blood_

_He may yet rid the world of the Dark Lord's power_

_The Boy-Who-Lived lives on_

"It's very short. And actually quite straightforward. Obviously, the Boy-Who-Lived is I. That was what many called me after I survived Voldemort's initial attack on my family. 'Those of the Blood?' That's more difficult," Harry started to take the prophecy apart bit by bit.

"I thought that part could mean pure-bloods. But most of them are part of the Death Eaters, aren't they?" Beth supplied a suggestion.

"Yes, but there are still many good pure-bloods. The Weasley's, for example. But it could be difficult to gather enough people without Voldemort noticing."

"The rest is pretty easy. It's just saying that you still have a chance to kill Voldemort," Beth finished the prophecy and yawned loudly.

"I think it's time to go to bed. We've been up since dawn," Harry stated. "Come on, I know the perfect place we can spend the night." Harry began walking quickly toward the edge of the Forest.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked.

"To Hagrid's hut. It should be empty, and perfect for a good night's rest."

When Beth first laid eyes on the wood house, she thought there was no way the dilapidated old hut would be any better shelter than a tree in the Forest. But as she walked up the large stone steps into the house, she realized how warm and comfortable it really was.

"Why aren't the Death Eaters interested in the hut? It's so nice and cozy. And who's been keeping it so nice?" Beth wondered aloud. Then she nearly screamed as she saw the answer.

"Beth, say hello to Buckbeak. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Just don't offend him. Like all hippogriff, he's quite proud," Harry explained, stroking the gray feathers of Buckbeak's head.

"You mean Buckbeak is real?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Yep. He must have been using the hut as a nice warm place during the winter, haven't you boy? Buckbeak was Sirius's favorite toy as a child, wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mum held on to that ratty old hippogriff like it was from her own childhood. She said whenever she held Buckbeak it was like holding a piece of Sirius. And a little bit of you as well," Beth added.

"It's amazing what a few memories can do to bring the people we love closer to us. But I think now, it's time for bed." Harry shooed Buckbeak off the bed and turned down the covers to allow Beth to slip into the warmth and comfort left by Buckbeak's body.

"Good night Beth."

"Good night Daddy."

A/N: So, what did you think? You can even tell me it sucked, I just want to know someone out there is reading!


	10. Rescue Mission

Chapter Nine: Rescue Mission

Beth awoke early the next morning to the smell of bacon and other succulent aromas wafting through the air. "Mm, what smells so good?" She pulled a blanket around her to keep off the early morning chill and headed toward the kitchen area of the one room hut.

"I'm making bacon, eggs, and I found some of Hagrid's old rock cake in a cupboard. Amazingly enough, it gets softer with age. And better. Here, try some." Harry handed Beth a plate heaped high with eggs, bacon, and a cake that certainly looked like a rock. But, like Harry said, it tasted much better than it looked.

"Dad, what happened to Hagrid? I remember Mum tell me stories about him, but never anything more recent than when she was at school. Do you know where he is or what he's doing?" Beth asked between forkfuls of eggs.

Harry gave a weak smile. "Hagrid was the first person I met in the wizarding world. He was the one who showed me around Diagon Alley and gave me my first glimpse into the life of a wizard. At school, he could always brighten up my day. But you've probably hear all this from Hermione." Harry took a deep breath, then began again. "When Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, the day I 'died,' Hagrid was killed. He was not actually a part of the fiasco that occurred that night. He was in the mountains at the time. His younger half-brother, Grawp, had been involved in some inter-tribal wars. Some of the giants were willing to fight on our side, others were firmly for Voldemort. Unfortunately, Hagrid wanted to help Grawp out. But in the end, he was killed, and Grawp as well. It broke Madame Maxime's heart. She and Hagrid had gotten married a few years before Hermione and I, and they had a son, Jacques. He was certainly the biggest baby I have ever seen," Harry smiled, remembering the look on Hagrid's face when Jacques was born. Hagrid couldn't have been any happier.

"Where are they now?" Beth asked, referring to Madame Maxime and Jacques.

"They live in France, where she's from. I haven't heard anything about them recently though." Beth nodded, understanding why his information was not quite up to date. As she took another bite of bacon, she noticed the Marauder's Map, which they had left open on the table last night.

"Dad, I think you should take a look at this," she said, pointing to a dungeon room of the castle. Within it were two dots, Hermione Potter and Sibyll Trelawney. Just outside were even more alarming names, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"If Malfoy's cronies are lurking around, you can be sure he's nearby," Harry muttered under his breath.

"We have to save her. We have to go after mum." Without another word, Beth burst out of the hut, not bothering to glance at the map for danger.

"Beth! Wait!" Harry yelled after her. But before he could reach her, another man had grabbed her and held her tight.

"The boy thought you would come," Wormtail sneered, not paying attention to the figure that had just burst out of the hut behind Beth. "I was hoping to prove him wrong, but now _I_ get to present you to my master. How pleased he will be." A split second later, he dropped to the ground.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Beth praised her father's quick body-binding curse.

"Ask your mother to tell you about her experience with that curse sometime. But right now, let's go get her!" Harry and Beth dragged Wormtail into the hut to avoid an awkward scene, should someone happen to look toward the hut.

As Harry and Beth made their way across the grounds, they crept low against the building to avoid wandering eyes. After what seemed like ages to Beth, Harry found the nearest entrance into the castle. Glancing quickly at the map, he didn't see anyone coming toward them. He opened the door slowly and allowed Beth to slip in before him.

Beth's eyes took a moment to adjust from the bright morning sun outside to the dimly lit castle. Walking down the corridor, she could not believe what she was seeing. The exquisite tapestries and majestic portraits she had expected to see were gone, replaced by bare walls of stone and candles that emitted dark, bluish-black flames. Icy wind rushed through the halls, making every hair on Beth's body stand on end. Silently, Harry led the way down to the dungeons. He had a strange nostalgia as they crept along. "Just a little further to the 'torture chamber.'" Harry said sarcastically, remembering the horrible classes of Potions under the glaring eye of Professor Snape.

"The what?" Beth asked, not understanding.

"Never mind," replied Harry. He held the map in front of him, glancing at the dots that marched up and down corridors, some closer than he would have liked. "Too bad I don't have the invisibility cloak," he regretted aloud. Beth shared his frustration at leaving the valuable item behind in the hut.

"Just around the corner," Harry whispered, and motioned for Beth to stay back until he had dispensed with Crabbe and Goyle. He faced the old school bullies head on. They both wore expressions of utter disbelief and bewilderment at seeing _Harry Potter_ alive and coming at them with his wand raised. They barely had time to even assess the situation (not that they had gotten much smarter) before they were both lying unconscious on the ground, hit by Harry's stupefying spell.

"Well, that's out of the way. Come on Beth," Harry called for his daughter. But instead of seeing her bound around the corner, all full of vim and vinegar to save her mother, a more chilling sight came around.

"Why am I not surprised? It seems you were able to cheat death once. But can you really do it again?" Malfoy's eyes carried a sadistic gleam as he held a struggling Beth against him. She was kicking and screaming like a banshee, but Malfoy seemed oblivious to her struggles.

"Your fight is with me, Malfoy. Let her go!" Harry's mind flashed back to the day, many years ago, when he had failed to save his son from the literal clutches of this very man. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"Very well. Sirius, come keep a hold on your sister." Malfoy then practically tossed Beth into the air and into the grasp of her older brother.

"Hello dear sister," Sirius gave her his perfected sarcastic smile.

"You're no brother of mine."

"It's finally time for us to have that little duel of ours. Shall we?" Malfoy gave Harry his own sarcastic grin.

"Let's end this."

**A/N: I know it's not very long, but it's almost done! So review and I'll get the last chapters up soon! (You know you want to push that purple button, just do it!)**


	11. The Final Battle

**Well, I'm expecting MUCHO reviews for this chapter. I'm not posting the last chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. And that's a promise! So there had better be some good reviews for this chapter.**

Chapter Ten: The Final Battle

Beth stood in awe. She had heard of the greatness of her father, mostly from Uncle Ron and the other Weasleys. But no story could compare with the sight of Harry firing spells, counter-jinxes, and shields to combat his old schoolmate. The battle had raged so long and so fierce that the two duelers had worked their way outside, just within sight of the Quidditch stadium. Sirius had long ago relieved his death grip on her, as they were both riveted to the spot by the dangerous and fateful duel before them.

Suddenly, Harry decided the duel had gone on far too long. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

As Malfoy's wand flew through the sky toward Harry, Sirius realized the implication. Malfoy, second-in-command of Voldemort's operation, had been beaten. Or maybe not. Sirius raised his wand in an attempt to stop Harry from winning.

"Oh no, you don't!" Beth yelled at her twin brother, physically tackling him. Then a loud crack stopped everyone dead in their tracks, including Harry and Malfoy.

From the source of the sound came a tall, ominous, hooded figure. Immediately, Malfoy and Sirius dropped to their knees. "Master," Sirius murmured, kissing the edge of the newcomer's robe.

"Malfoy, leave Potter to me." The harsh voice spoke.

Harry had known who the figure was, and had prepared for the confrontation from the moment he had felt the scar in his forehead hurt once again. "Let's finish this, once and for all," Harry replied to his life-long adversary.

"No, don't do it!" Two voices rang out in unison.

Beth looked into her brother's eyes for understanding. "Dad, you can't fight now. We need to find 'those of the blood'!" Beth explained her outburst as Sirius overlapped with his.

"Master, please allow me to finish off my blood traitor father!"

"No boy, leave this to me," Voldemort replied, and physically pushed him out of his way.

"Beth, I've been hiding for 15 years. I can't hide anymore. If Trelawney's prediction _was_ right, which I doubt, then there's no hope for it now," Harry tried to assuage the fears of his daughter.

Without warning, Voldemort began the duel by hitting Harry with a blinding red curse that lifted Harry into the air and dropped him suddenly. Harry retaliated by pointing a red beam back at Voldemort, though he dodged the silently aimed stupefying charm.

"Master, please allow – " Sirius attempted to reason with the Dark Lord, wanting to please his master by destroying his greatest enemy.

"Get back boy, or I will kill you myself," Voldemort sneered, and proved that his threat was not empty but hitting him with a short Cruciatus Curse. The sudden pain that coursed through the teenager's body sent him into shock. Suddenly, his world no longer made sense. His master had attacked him with an Unforgivable Curse, and he had only be prevented from continuing the curse by the intervention of Harry, the man he had been raised to hate.

"If you hurt one more member of my family, in any way, you will wish that your life had ended many years ago," Harry threatened darkly.

"Remember, your blood runs in my veins. I can touch you now. There is nothing you can do to me that I cannot in turn do to you," Voldemort hissed back.

Beth, who attempted to attend to Sirius's needs, heard Voldemort's comment, and began thinking deeply about the term 'blood.' Voldemort carried Harry's literal blood in his veins because of a cursed ritual. But another way of looking at it, blood also meant relations. That's where the term pureblood comes from after all.

"It doesn't have to mean literal blood, or even 'purebloods.' Maybe, just maybe…" Beth glanced at her brother.

"Sirius, please, I need your help." Sirius gave her a short, blank glance, still dazed by the actions of his master.

"Sirius!" Beth cried again, nearly yelling to the boy sitting just feet away from her. His blank look continued as he wallowed in the self-pity of feeling worthless.

Beth looked up, almost as if searching for an answer from the skies. And it did.

"Buckbeak!" she yelled up as the figure now blocking the sun. "You remember Beaky, don't you?" she addressed Sirius. The gray hippogriff landed majestically, just feet away from the two teenagers. He stretched his wings, still sore after such a long time of avoiding contact with the evil that engulfed Hogwarts by flying only at night. It was good to finally be out in the sun.

"Beaky?" Sirius whispered reverently. His face lit up as he recognized the incarnation of his long-forgotten childhood friend. Buckbeak felt Sirius's awe and respect for him, and allowed him to gently and lovingly stroke his feathers.

As Beth watched the two bond in a mutual feeling of reverence and need, a light bulb went off in her head. "Get on his back!" she ordered.

Sirius gave her a puzzled look as he stopped petting the hippogriff. "Just get on!" she shouted once again, climbing onto the large creature's back herself. Sirius looked at her once again, then pulled himself up right behind her. They took off, leaving the still feuding Harry and Voldemort. As they circled and flew over the lake, Harry dodged another Imperious Curse.

"Okay, on my cue, we're going to stupefy Voldemort," Beth instructed, and raised her wand in preparation. Sirius gave her an incredulous look. "Do it! He would have done the same thing to you! He's not your father!" Sirius couldn't look Beth in the eye, but pulled out his wand anyway. "On three. One, two…" From high in the sky, two strong stupefying curses hit Voldemort squarely, and he crumpled to the ground. Moments later, Buckbeak landed just a few feet away from Harry.

"Dad, Sirius and I are here to help!" Beth announced, jumping off Buckbeak with Sirius right behind her.

"I'm glad. I think it's finally time to finish what started thirty-six years ago, this very day." Harry raised his wand, flanked by his two children. Voldemort, for his credit, was already beginning to recover from the stupefication. As he rose up, he saw was that of three people, similar enough in appearance to prove their family relationship, casting a spell that seem to float around and cover them.

"You should have done better than that Potter! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. As his vision was clouded by the green light that surrounded him, he felt no pain as his last soul left his body, never to terrorize muggle, wizard, or any other creature, ever again.

**A/N: There is still more. But you don't get it until I get reviews. So click on that button there, it's right there.**


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Whew, I'm done. I hope that all my readers out there enjoyed it, and I hope to get some good reviews. It's been fun!

Epilogue:

Beth blinked slowly as the green light faded, and the midday sun shone brightly in the October sky. By her side, Harry had a determined look on his face that softened with he saw his daughter looked intently at him.

"It's over," he replied simply.

"Voldemort is gone," Sirius said flatly, no emotion showing on his face. He turned to look at his father and sister, then gave them his first real smile since he was a baby. "He's gone!"

Beth looked at the fallen dark wizard, and asked Harry, "how? How were you able to reflect back the Killing Curse? I thought it was impossible."

"Spending thirteen years alone makes you think. Most shield charms just act as a barrier between you and the curse, which cancels the effect of the curse. The Killing Curse is such a powerful spell that it would break through any shield," Harry explained.

"How did this spell work then?" Sirius inquired.

Harry gave a smile reminiscent of an old mentor. "This spell doesn't cancel the curse out. It merely reflects it back upon the caster, like a mirror."

"You think you're so great now! Famous Harry Potter had come back to life, and he's still the hero, the chosen one." Malfoy emerged from behind. "I will finish what the Dark Lord did not! I will be the next…"

Hermione dusted off her hands as she admired her skillful jab at Malfoy's back. "I've always wanted to punch Malfoy once again," she stated simply. She looked up, and saw Harry for the first time in thirteen years.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said. Hermione, in disbelief, looked from Sirius, to Beth, to the unconscious Malfoy, silently asking for answers. Harry moved purposefully towards her, swept her into his arms, and kissed her with more passion than he had ever shown before.

"You're real," Hermione murmured. "You're alive."

"Of course I am," Harry whispered back, than captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Two weeks later, after thirteen years of possession by Death Eaters, Hogwarts was once again filled with students. Those Death Eaters had either been killed in the short battle after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, or had been captured and were held in Azkaban prison. The new Headmaster, Arthur Weasley, promised to open the school's door not only to students 11-18, but also to any other adult whose education had suffered from Hogwarts' closing. He also promised a good education in Muggle Studies if students were interested. While the class never gained very good popularity, Beth and Sirius were among many who enjoyed what they learned, the friendships they made, and the people they met during their wonderful years at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter went on to live as quiet a life as possible, spending time with his wife, kids, and being treated royally by a very repentant house-elf.

Hermione Potter continued to promote S.P.E.W. to its highest potential, and eventually won a battle for house-elves everywhere when the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures created their first law regarding the treatment of house-elves, namely, that house-elves can now wear clothes.

Elizabeth Potter had five successful years at Hogwarts, graduating early and at the top of her class, thank to her early training by her mother. She became a healer at St. Mungo's, and married Geoffrey Creevey, son of Colin Creevey.

Sirius Potter graduated from Hogwarts with nine O.W.L.S. and seven N.E.W.T.S. to his name, placing him within the top ten percent of all Hogwarts students. He went on to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, being the first teacher in over thirty years to last more than one year. He and his wife, Joanne Weasley, have nine children.

Dobby served the Potter family for many years, creating Hermione's biggest pet peeve in continuing to take on a subservient role. The family would often find him smashing his face in with a desk lamp as a constant punishment for betraying Hermione to the Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy never finished his wish to become the next something. He was carted away to Azkaban, which, in the absence of the Dementors that had deserted it for a place in Voldemort's army, had become reminiscent of another place where people go crazy and lose their minds, the _It's A Small World Ride_ in the Disneyland theme parks.

Sibyll Trelawney moved out of the Potter's home and resumed her previous teaching position at Hogwarts. Though her teaching style did not change much, there was a never another horrible death predicted about Harry or any member of his family.

Peter Pettigrew (AKA Wormtail) disappeared after Voldemort's downfall. To this day, no one has seen the man, or rat, with the silver right hand. But Fred and George Weasley would be happy to see him, as they were finally banned from testing on humans.

Fred and George Weasley built Weasley Wizard Wheezes into the largest chain of joke shops in the country, pushing Zonko's and other smaller shops towards closing. Their items are still banned at Hogwarts, but that never stopped the true jokester.

Ronald Weasley gradually gained prestige and power within the Ministry of Magic, eventually becoming the Minister of Magic. (Which Harry refused to accept, no matter how many times they asked him.)

The Wizarding World enjoyed generations of peace, prosperity, and goodwill, thanks to the efforts and success of The Chosen One, Harry Potter.


End file.
